


Anne, After the Fade

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "blackout."  Just barely post-series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anne, After the Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "blackout." Just barely post-series.

Even though Gunn was acting freaky yesterday, she doesn't understand right away when the lights go out. Too much to do—-hand out flashlights to most of the kids, candles to the less pyromaniacal teenagers; try, unsuccessfully, to call the power company; check which younger kids are freaking out, and give them wintergreen lifesavers to chew on and laugh at the sparks.

But when she finally finds the battery-operated radio, hears the announcer raving about dragons and demons, she knows what Gunn was saying. With every job he did, with every silent look.

"Goodbye," she says back, into the dark.


End file.
